Jericho Falls For Summer
by KatelynnBB
Summary: Chris Jericho/Summer Rae because there isn't a single story for them! And they are just hot hot hot whenever they interact with eachother! :) Please Leave A Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summer Rae and Chris Jericho ... because there isn't a story for them, and seriously...who doesn't think their little dances they've had aren't sexy?! **_

_**Maybe its just me. **_

_**Oh well.**_

**I want to dedicate this story to a friend of mine...even though she's not a major wrestling fan like me :) LOL. She just left on her first deployment overseas! She's a brave woman who is fighting for her country, and helping keep mine safe! Here's to Gryffen1! Love ya girl! Come home SAFE and SOUND.**

_**I've had this story in my head for forever! So here ya go! Leave a review on your way out please :)**_

So they come to me and they tell me I'm gonna have a run with this new kid, Fandango, they're calling him. Okay, whatever. I've been here long enough to know talent when I see it, wrestle it. I've seen hundreds of new faces in my many years in the business.

They come and they go, but not me. I'll always be here. I'm Chris Jericho.

It all started at Wrestlemania 2013 I suppose. I wrestled Fandango in his first match. It was annoying the kid had the privelege of debuting at Wrestlemania in the first place, but then they tell me he's gonna win?

Over my dead body!

I'm all about making the younger guys look good, and giving newbies their chance, but this was ridiculous. Chirs Jericho does not mark out to a no name at Wrestlemania.

My cries fall on deaf ears and the verdict sticks. Fandango defeats me. I was so pissed. Still makes me mad to think about it.

But, that sets us up for our rivalry. Yes, myself, Chris Jericho is having a "Rivalry" with a no name kid that dances and wears colorful pants...this has become my reality.

This kid has succeeded in botching just about every one of our matches at least once. Yeah, it makes me livid. But, I keep wrestling this wannabe, do you want to know why?

Of course you do or you wouldn't still be reading...

Its because one night he shows up to the match with this girl.

Now, let me just tell you that girls around this place are a dime a dozen. So I don;t really pay attention to her. She'd blonde I know that much. Made me think I was looking at Barbie for a minute.

Then she turned around.

As expected she was pretty.

Now, I'm standing in the ring waiting for Fandango to get his long ass introduction over with already. I yawn. I need something to pass the time. My eyes are drawn to the blonde woman hanging off of my opponent's arm.

She's dancing along beside him and I seriously can't take my eyes off her.

That is the moment I knew.

The moment I knew I was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Feel free to leave a review :)**_

**Chapter 2**

Okay, so I have a problem. I admit it.

Admitting you have a problem is the first step to overcoming addiction, right?

Yes, I'm addicted to watching her.

Summer.

I can't take my eyes off her. It isn't enough to distract me from the match, but its like she's always there now, in the back of my mind.

I see her dancing down the ramp with Fandango, and if I'm not careful I'm losing myself in the way she moves.

I've never even spoken to her, and a part of me doesn't think I even should.

You see, something about me is...I've got pride.

I know, shocker.

So, I've got tons of pride, and I can't stand the thought of her rejection. So I'll just watch her from a distance.

That was my plan.

It was working perfectly, until that night she faked that stupid ankle injury. I was actually concerned for her. Let myself look into her eyes for one brief moment, lose myself in her.

Mistake.

I let my gaurd down for one second, and Fandango gets the upperhand on me.

Damn.

And then, the little tease hops up onto her feet. And I feel foolish because I should have known she was faking. I shouldn't have let myself care.

I've been tricked by a flamboyant, shoddy wrestler, and a little blonde girl that weighs about 90 pounds soaking wet.

Oh yeah, my pride is feeling the sting.

So is my head currently.

I'm sitting backstage and she floats by.

Yeah, when she walks its like she's floating. God, she's amazing.

Anyway, she floats by me, and gives me a little smile. I'm shocked to see that Fandango is currently across the way, flirting with some of the other Divas. Summer walks by me and pulls her hair up into a ponytail as she walks.

Damn you, Chris, stop looking at her! I tell myself. Of course, I don't listen to myself.

She drapes her duffle bag over her shoulder, and disappears into the Divas locker room.

I have to plant my feet to keep myself from following her in there.

This girl had just helped Fandango trick me into getting hurt, and making a fool of myself. But backstage they weren't socializing at all. It gave me hope.

At least she wasn't as attached to him behind the scenes as she was in front of the camera. It sometimes works that way, more often than not. Thats why I try to shy away from female partners these days.

I've had my fill. Steph, Trish...loved working with them, but people always assume something is going on when it really isn't. Like I just had assumed about Summer and Fandango.

I sighed and rubbed my aching head.

I wonder what the next step to overcoming addiction is.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol for the wonderful & helpful reviews! **_

_**Keep em Coming!**_

**Chapter 3**

I haven't told anyone about my little...obsession. I haven't even fully admitted it to myself. Whenever I see her I mutter, "I don't care, I don't care." under my breath.

And when she walks away I think to myself, "Don't watch her...don't watch her."

I always watch her. Its because I don't think I could stand it if I wasn't watching and something happened to her. I don't know. Its all very confusing to me.

Sometimes, while I'm riding all alone in my bus from show to show I pretend she's with me.

I'm not sure what the second step to overcoming addiction is, but I'm pretty sure its not hallucinate about the thing/person you're addicted to.

Tonight, we're in London and I'm going to finally get one up on Fandango. I love doing shows overseas, and tonight the crowd is fired up for me. Fandango just won his match, and he and Summer are standing on the ramp posing.

I come out and grab him by his hair, whisper something to him that he probably doesn't hear, and send him flying off the stage onto the floor. The crowd cheers and chants "Y2J".

I'm pretty satisfied with myself, until I see her.

She's looking at me. She's looking through me.

I should have left her alone and walked backstage.

Forget her, Chris.

I know I can't do that.

I extend my hand to her. She pretends to be unsure, but I'm hoping deep down she wants nothing more. She walks to me and places her hand in mine.

My mind is turning, and I can't believe I'm actually touching her.

I spin her around. Her beautiful hair is flowing around us.

She's in my arms, body pressed to body as I dip her down. She smiles up at me, and its too much.

I stand her up, and let her slip out of my grasp.

One last look and I walk backstage, leaving Summer standing alone.

I march myself into my dressing room and slam the door behind me.

"Dammit!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

I throw myself down into a chair.

That was a mistake. It was a mistake to lay my hands on her. I'm supposed to be trying not to fall, and now I know its too late.

I'm sick with the thought that I love her, and she has the power to reject me, to wound me...damage my pride...break my heart.

Well, there's one thing I know for sure. I need a drink.

I head back to the hotel, and up to my room to change. I make my way down to the hotel bar and have a seat.

I'm two glasses of Scotch in when out of the corner of my eye I see yellow.

Or more specifically, blonde.

"Can I join you?" she asks.

Summer.

"Sorry," I say as I down the rest of my drink and set it on the bar with a thud, "I drink alone."

Why am I being such a jerk? I think its a defense mechanism...probably.

"Gotcha," she says before ordering a glass of white wine and heading to a table in the corner to sip it slowly.

I know she's behind me. I can feel her eyes on me. Part of me loves it, and the other part hates it.

If I wasn't such a damaged jerk I would have followed her to her table.

But I am. Thats me.

Chris Jericho, damaged jerk.

_**Don't stress, they will be together soon! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Without a glance in her direction I got up and left the bar. I took the elevator to my room. I was certain I wouldn't be sleeping at all tonight.

I was tempted to go back down to the bar and drink myself into a stupor.

Instead I flipped on the television, and let it play in the background as I let my mind wander. About midnight I heard a loud banging outside my door, sounded like it was coming from the hallway.

Too curious for my own good, I decide to go check it out.

I open my door and stick my head out. It's Summer and she can't get her keycard to work.

She's locked out of her room.

She looks up and sees me. Too late to make a get away back into my room.

She leans her back against the door and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'm locked out." she says.

Any other person might say, "Hey, why don't you stay in my room seeing as I have two beds and I'm only using one...and I'm wildly attracted to you..."

I'm not a normal person. And I don't trust myself to be that close to this woman.

But, she does look exhausted, if not a little tipsy, and I wonder if my brush off had anything to do with that.

I sigh, "Give me your keycard."

"Why?" she asks. She has a hateful look on her face, and I wonder if I've already blown any chance I ever had with her.

"I'll go down to the front desk and exchange it for you." I say.

She hands me the card and slides down the wall so she can sit down.

"Be right back." I say.

So now I'm walking through a hotel in the middle of the night, barefooted, because I'm too scared of letting the girl of my dreams sleep in a hotel room with me.

When did I become such a pansy?

Ugh, this girl is making me insane!

When I arrive back to her room with the card I notice that she's braided her long blonde hair over to one side, and its hanging off of her shoulder.

I don't think I've ever seen her look more beautiful.

I offer her my hand to help her up, and she stares at it a moment before narrowing her eyes at me and excepting. She reaches for the card with the same hand she's holding her cell phone with.

"You aren't supposed to let your phone and the card near eachother..." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Oh, yeah." she says as if she suddenly remembers.

She slips her phone into the back pocket of her jeans, and reaches for the card again. I hand it to her and our hands touch for a moment.

The contact of her skin on mine sends jolts of electricity up my spine.

She offers a weak smile, "Thanks Chris." she tells me before disappearing into her room.

I stand in the hall for a minute staring at her door.

Maybe hoping she'll open it and see me, and invite me in.

I might say yes to her this time around.

But she doesn't. The door remains closed, and I walk back to my room and fall face first on the bed.

Avoiding her is going to be impossible, and not thinking about her is going to be even more so.

The knowledge that she is laying in the room next to mine has me buzzing. I want to press my ear to the wall like an idiot and listen for her voice.

I want to run over there and knock on her door, push myself inside, close it behind me and wrap her in my arms while I kiss her senseless.

I know I can't do that, but I also know I can't go on like this. I have to tell her.

No matter the damage she can do to me, I have to know one way or the other how she feels about me.

Because if I don't find out soon I'm going to lose my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They next morning as we're all leaving the hotel I see Summer come out of her room. She's alerady wearing big sunglasses over her eyes, and her hair is still in the braid from last night.

She's rolling her suitcase down the hallway and I sprint to catch up to her.

"Hey," I call to her. She slows her pace and waits for me.

I catch up to her and we continue walking in silence.

"Hangover?" I ask.

"I think so." she answers.

"You think?"

"Never had one before, so I'm not sure."

"You've never been hungover?" I ask. I'm in shock.

"No, I don't usually get drunk, but some jackass upset me last night and I got carried away with the wine." she spat before picking up her pace and leaving me dumbfounded and thoroughly put in my place in the middle of the hall.

Yep, good job Chris you've really screwed yourself here.

This is what it has come to?

Once I'm on the road in my bus I try and put all thoughts of Summer out of my head. I was going to tell her how I feel. Maybe ask her to dinner, or whatever. That is out of the question now.

She hates me.

Its my fault. Its better to just avoid her now.

After what seems like forever we get to the arena, and I lock myself in my dressing room. I have a match tonight and I'm trying to get in the zone.

I put on my gear, and I'm lacing up my boots when I hear a knock on my door.

I swing open the door, and Summer is standing on the other side.

"Can I come in?" she asks quietly.

I step aside to let her in.

"Feeling better?" I ask her.

"A little. Listen I just came to apologize."

"For what?" I ask, although I already know. A nice girl like Summer Rae doesn't call someone a jackass without apologizing later.

"Being rude this morning, calling you names..."

I just stare at her, God she is so beautiful.

"Well, I was acting like an ass last night so you were justified." I smile at her. I want to take a step towards her, but that could be dangerous.

Once again I find myself planting my feet to keep myself from doing something stupid.

"You have a match?" she asks as she gestures to my attire.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"We have the night off."

"We" meaning she and Fandango I assume.

It goes silent again. Its a little awkward, but I don't care as long as I get to be close to her for just a moment longer.

"Well, I better go and let you get ready. I just wanted to say I was sorry..." she says as she moves for the door. She is gone before I can even relpy, and even though she isn't in the room anymore I still can't make myself move.

I wonder if she knows how she affects me?

Suddenly, I find myself standing before her, looking in her eyes, and I realize I've just ran after her. We're standing outside my door and she's looking at me like I'm a crazy person.

"Listen, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a drink or something after my match?"

Did I just say that?

Did I actually just casually ask her out?

I swear if she says no I'm going to go jump off a cliff.

"I thought you drank alone?"

Here I come cliff.

I don't even know how to answer that little retort.

"Well, someone told me that's kind of being a jackass so I figured I'd try and change my rules..."

Oh, smooth Chris. Real smooth.

"Okay. I'll have a drink with you." she isn't even smiling when she says it, but hey I'll take what I can get. At least she didn't say no.

"Just _one_ drink."

"Just one." I promise.

I'm giddy as a school girl going into my match, unfortunately it didn't help me.

Mark Henry powerslammed me onto the announce table, and I walked away with three bruised ribs.

They sent me to the hospital for x-rays, and I had to cancel with Summer.

Its really late when I get back to the hotel we're staying at. Luckily the bar is still open and I buy a bottle of wine.

It wasn't cheap, and I'm hoping Summer is still awake.

I'm standing in the hall, holding a bottle of expensive wine for a girl that I'm pretty sure hates me kind of, and praying she'll answer the door.

She doesn't, and I stalk to my room, pop some pain killers for my damn ribs, and call it a night.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay guys, taking a poll...when it comes time...(and it will eventually) for Chris and Summer to get intimate do you guys want to read about it? **_

_**I'm not the "nasty" type of writer. I try to write sex tastefully, but let me know your thoughts in the REVIEW section!**_

_**Thanks, love you guys!**_

**Chapter 6**

Summer has already left the hotel by the time I get myself in gear the next morning, and all I can think about is the fact that I stood her up last night. That was probably the only chance I'm going to get with her, ever, and I ruined it.

We have a house show in a nearby town tonight, so we're staying at the same hotel two nights in a row. I slip a note under Summer's door.

_Sorry about last night. Had to go have some x-rays. I came to your room, but I guess you were already asleep. Can we try again? Here's my number 555-1709. Text me later? Once again, really sorry. I was looking forward to it._

_-Chris._

I'm sore today, but I need to get some exercise so I decide to go for a walk. This is a nice city, wherever it is. I'm so mixed up. I think its Kansas City, but I could be wrong. Maybe that was last week? I have no idea.

All thoughts of my walk are soon forgotten as I see Summer in the hotel lobby. Her eyes land on me, and I walk over to her as she heads for the elevator. Nevermind the fact that I just got off the damn thing, I hop right back on with her.

Once the doors are closed I speak, "I left you a note under your door. I'm sorry about last night, Summer. I had to have some x-rays."

She whips her gaze to me, seemingly checking me over for injuries.

"I'm fine, but listen I'm sorry. I didn't have your number, or anything...I didn't mean to stand you up."

She still hasn't said a word as we exit the elevator. I follow her to her room, and she unlocks the door. She steps inside and turns to me, "Are you coming in?" she asks.

HELL YES!

"Yeah, sure." I offer her a smile.

I close the door behind me as she flips on a light. She's wearing jogging pants and a matching sports bra, and I figure she's been out on a morning run. The thought crosses my mind that I'd love to go jogging with her in the early morning hours.

"What sort of x-rays did you have?" she asks as she takes a seat on the bed.

"I guess you didn't catch the match, huh?"

I move to stand in front of her, and lift up my shirt to my tightly wrapped torso.

She gives a soft gasp, "Are you okay?"

She touches the white bandage that is keeping my ribs from being damaged further. Even through the fabric, I can feel the warmth of her hand on my stomach. My control almost snaps.

The dam almost bursts.

"Summer, I like you."

Okay, people we have a crack in the dam apparently.

A smile slowly spreads across her face. She removes her hand from my stomach, and looks down at her lap.

I pull my shirt down awakwardly as she stares down.

"So, do you wanna maybe...I don't know, get some some coffee? Or something?" I ask.

She looks up at me, and rewards me with a smile, "Sure."

She heads into the bathroom to change a few minutes later, and I'm standing alone in her hotel room. I've never felt drawn to someone like this. It's like an urge, a yearning and I can't explain it. All I know is that my body...aches for her. My heart needs her, and I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't feel the same way.

I never wanted to need somone the way I need Summer. I'm Chris Jericho, independent, self relient, proud...

Those things don't exactly make me great at relationships, but yet here I am...taking Summer out on a date.

Is this a date?

I'm not sure, but I assume.

She emerges from the bathroom, pulling me out of my thoughts, and she is gorgeous.

Her long blonde hair is down, but pulled out of her face with a headband. She's kept her jogging pants on, but changed into a t-shirt. She's fresh faced, and I know I'm staring at her, but I can't help it.

"You look great." I say.

She looks down at her clothes and shrugs, "Thanks?" and she laughs.

She follows me out of her room and we start down the hall. I feel like holding her hand, I want everyone to know she is mine.

But she isn't mine.

At least not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

_"A thousand other boys could never reach you, so how could I have been the one?"-GOO GOO DOLLS_

_**Thank you to ALL my reviewers. New, and returning :-) **_

**Chapter 7**

Two days later I'm still on a high from my coffee date with Summer. I can't stop thinking about her even though I know I should.

You're getting in too deep, old boy.

That's what I keep telling myself.

Even though I am Chris Jericho self proclaimed "Sexy Beast" I know I'm not anywhere close to Summer.

She's on another level, and the closer I get to her...the more I crave her attention.

Luckily, so far she's okay with that or so it seems.

We've been texting since the other day, and every time my phone buzzes I smile.

We're all on the road again, another town, another show. Seems this is my life.

It's what I signed up for. I'm a wrestler/rockstar. The road is my life, and I asked for it. I wouldn't change anything about my decision. Except maybe that I'd have someone to keep me company.

Someone like a certain blonde girl that has invaded my mind. My heart. My life.

Suddenly, my phone buzzes in my hand, and without looking I know who it is.

She's continuing our conversation earlier about her in-ring character.

_"The thing I hate most about it is the shoes. I hate heels!"_ she types.

I smile at my phone and type back, _"One day you'll lace up a pair of boots."_

She replies after a couple minutes, "_I miss you."_

She misses me? I'm not embarassed to admit I just fist pumped like crazy. My fingers can't type fast enough, "_I miss you too_."

A few minutes later my phone buzzes, and I realize it isn't Summer replying to my text. It's Summer calling.

I answer it, and close my eyes as I listen to her sweet voice in my ears.

We've talked on the phone all night long for the past two nights. Tonight we talk about her parents, and where she grew up.

She tells me about her grandma, she says she would have loved me. She died of cancer when Summer was 20, and I can hear the sadness in her voice as she tells me about all her favorite memories.

We finally hang up and I stare out the window as the cities pass by.

It's then it hits me. Something I never realized, or even considered before...

And I know beyond a shadow of a doubt now...

Summer feels about me the same way I feel about her.

I can feel it when we talk. The way she opens up to me, the way she asks about my life, the way she laughs at my lame attempts to joke.

And then something else hits me.

I've been worried this whole time about myself. I was afraid to let her in, let her get too close to me because I was afraid of getting hurt.

I've just realized now I have the power to hurt her too...

I would never. NEVER.

But the realization that I have her heart, or at least some part of it, hits me like a ton of bricks, and I feel an overwhelming responsibility to keep it safe.

I feel honored and proud she chose me. Out of all these guys we spend our lives around, she chose _me_.

I can't believe I waited so long to talk to her. I haven't even kissed her yet, and I can't stop thinking about her.

I can't wait to get off this damn bus and see her. I'm counting down the hours.

_**Hello readers! This was a short chapter, I know. BUT, Chris and Summer made some big moves! Chris finally stopped worrying about himself and was able to see how Summer truely feels about him! :)**_

_**He let down the "Walls of Jericho" so to speak lol.**_

_**Summer is beginning to trust Chris as she opens up about her past, and confides in him about her career.**_

_**Emotions and feelings are so strong already, and like Chris said, they haven't even kissed! :-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Summer smiles at me in the hall of the arena as I'm rolling my suitcase to my dressing room. In the back of my mind I'm listening for the click of her high heels to see if she's following me. I smile when I hear exactly what I'm listening for.

I open the door and step aside letting her in ahead of me. I smell her perfume as she passes by me, and I fight the urge to reach out and run my fingers through her hair. I step inside and close the door behind me. I set my suitcase in an armchair and unzip it before turning my attention to Summer.

She's already wearing her ring outfit. I brazenly let my gaze run over her body, "Beautiful." I tell her. She blushes, and I can't help but find that adorable on every level.

Things have changed between us since we've been apart for these past few days, and its obvious. She's nervous, and so am I. I'm not sure what else to say to her. So I choose not to say anything. Rather, I start walking towards her slowly.

She sometimes acts shy around me when we're alone. Its like she isn't used to getting attention from men. I know that has to be impossible. She's so pretty...maybe she's just naturally shy?

I realize I'm not even sure of her age, a lot younger than me I know that. I make a mental note to ask her later.

She can't stop the smile the spreads across her blushed face as I come near, and that boosts my ego through the roof.

Before I can make it to her, she comes to me. Now its my turn to smile.

I open my arms and she slides into my embrace.

God its perfect.

Better than I imagined, holding her in my arms.

I dare to tighten my hold on her, slightly.

She buries her face in the crook of my neck, and I run my fingers through her hair.

Its so soft and I'm in Heaven.

The hug doesn't last long enough for me, but I know I should let her go.

"You wanna grab some dinner after the show?" I ask her.

"I'd love to." she whispers.

"Okay," I whisper back.

Her face is so close to mine. The temptation to kiss her is overwhelming, and I'm pretty sure we're going to give in...we're both inching close to eachother, her lips look so inviting...

"Chris, we're going to- Oh! I'm sorry!" a voice interrupts us, and I turn my face to see a very shocked member of the writing staff.

"Um, I was just going to say we're moving your match to before the Ryback vs Ryder match..."

"Thanks." I say sarcastically.

He shuts the door and Summer seems embarrassed. Her face is even redder than it was before, and she pulls away from me slightly.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Nothing," she sighs.

I touch her cheek softly, "Hey, talk to me."

"What if he tells someone?" she asks, and real worry is etched into her face.

"So? What's wrong with anyone knowing?" I ask...I'm getting worried.

Is she ashamed of me?

"Nothing. I just...don't want people saying bad things about me. Or you. I've heard the whispers about John and Niki. I don't want people to talk about us like that..." she trails off.

I grab her hand and pull her to the couch to sit beside me.

"Summer, what we do isn't anyone's business, but I understand what you mean."

I sigh, and say something I don't want to say. "If you want, we can keep it quiet...about us...seeing eachother or whatever we're doing." I shrug and half laugh.

She smiles, "No Chris. I _want_ people to know I'm with you. I'm...proud honestly. I never thought someone like you would be interested in me."

"I thought the same thing about you." I confess to her.

"I guess people are going to talk no matter what." she says and I drape an arm around her shoulders and pull her closer.

"So, you want people to know you're _with _me? What exactly does _with me_ mean?" I ask.

"I'm not sure yet." she laughs a little, "We've only had one offical date, but..." she trails off.

"But what?" I whisper as I'm staring into her eyes.

"But, I can't stop thinking about you, Chris. I hate myself for it, but I haven't stopped thinking about you since the first time I saw you."

Inner fist pump happening right now!

I feel like I could kiss her, and I want to, but for some reason I don't.

I just sit back on the couch and pull her closer to my side. She lets her head rest on my chest as she kicks off her heels and pulls her feet up under her.

"I can't stop thinking about you either. Can I ask you something?" I ask her after a slight pause.

"Mmmm?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how old are you?"

"Why?" she asks as she looks up at me.

I raise my eyebrows and shrug, "Just curious."

She lays her head back down on my chest, and sighs quietly, "Twenty four."

I feel her cringe against me as she says it. I guess she thinks it matters to me, but it doesn't. Despite the fact that she is twenty years my junior. I simply wanted to know.

I couldn't care less how old she is, or how young. She's with me and that is all that matters.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey ya'll. A little change in the line-up here. **_

_**This chapter is told from Summer's POV. I think you guys will really enjoy it! (Hopefully)**_

_**Don't forget to review! :)**_

**Chapter 9**

"Summer! Hey wait up!" Tamina calls as she srpints after me down the long hallway.

I'm on my way to meet Chris in the parking lot, but I slow my pace so Tamina can catch up.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Just wondering if you had something you wanted to tell me...?" Tamina trails off as she raises her eyebrows at me.

I shrug my shoulders. I already know what she is about to ask.

"Okay, it isn't my business I know, but someone said they saw you coming out of Jericho's dressing room. Is that true?"

"Yes." I say simply

"Well...what were you guys doing? Going over a new storyline or something?"

"No." I tell her, "We were just hanging out. He's my friend."

"Just a friend?" Tamina asks.

"Yes. For now. We are getting to know eachother, is that a crime?"

"No, of course not." she says, "I just thought if you had a boyfriend finally, you would tell me. That's the only reason I asked..."

I sigh, "Sorry...just hate rumors."

And I really do hate rumors. The one real relationship I've had was torn apart by rumors. They were true...but nonetheless.

"I totally understand." Tamina says before giving me a quick hug and sprinting back down the hallway.

I exhale to clear my thoughts, and then rush out the doors to see Chris.

He's standing, leaning against his tour bus when I lay eyes on him.

"I thought we were going to dinner after dropping our stuff at the hotel?" I ask sa I bring my rolling suitcase to a halt.

"We a_re_ going to dinner, but we're taking the bus instead of a cab."

I look at the huge bus. Its going to be hard to find a decent parking spot. Chris seems to be able to read my thoughts.

"Just get in." he laughs as he grabs my suitcase and motions for me to go ahead of him.

When I get on the bus I feel like crying.

It is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

The lights are dimmed, and Chris has lit about fifty candles everywhere. There's two dozen red roses in a crystal vase in the middle of the table. A bottle of white wine with two glasses sits next to our plates.

I turn around and smile at him. My eyes are brimmed with tears, and he is smiling ear to ear.

"Chris..." I start, but my voice chokes. This is the single most romantic, not to mention just plain thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me.

He walks to me, and places his hand on the back of my neck. He draws me closer to him until I can feel his breath on my skin. He leans in and places a soft kiss to my cheek. He lingers there, breathing me in for a moment before pulling away slightly and looking into my eyes.

He uses his thumb to wipe away the tears that have fallen.

"Summer," he whisperes before cloing the distance between us. He gently and slowly lowers his lips to mine. The instant our lips touch, I feel a bolt of lightning surge through my body. The kiss is so sweet, it makes me want to cry more.

His lips are soft, and I pull him just a little closer as I wrap my arms around his neck.

I can hear my heart beating in my chest when we break apart.

"That was better than I even imagined." he whispers as he leans his forehead against mine.

I shake my head in agreement because I can't form words yet.

That was the most amazing moment of my life.

"You okay?' he asks as concern furrows his brow.

"I'm fine." I whisper and smile at him. His eyes light up immediately, and I lean in for a hug.

"You hungry?" he asks after a minute.

"Totally." I say as we break apart.

As we eat the conversation flows so easily. I've never really opened up with anyone, and I'm still surprised I spend my nights in front of a camera that broadcasts internationally. This isn't how I pictured my life, but I love it.

When I'm with Chris I feel...whole. Sort of like he's the thing I've been missing all these years. The thing I've been searching for, trying to find my entire life.

But in the back of my mind, warning bells are going off. He is so experienced, and although he has never pressured me to open up about anything, and I don't think he ever would...

I wonder what he will think when he learns the truth about me...

Why does he even like me? I'm not sure. All I know is that he is the man of my dreams, and he has some sort of interest in me. I'm taking a huge risk letting him in my heart, but I didn't even have a choice.

The first time I saw him, I adored him.

The first time he touched me, I felt a connection I've never felt before...with anyone.

When we kissed, I just fell in love.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay faithful readers. I've chosen to keep this story rated T. **_

_**Saving the detailed Summer/Chris lovin for another story.**_

_**There will be lovin in this one, but not...ya know ;)**_

**Chapter 10**

I kissed Summer. She kissed me back. And it was perfection.

That was a week ago.

Since then I've kissed her every night, and I hold her hand on the hallways before and after RAW.

I smirk when people look at us with wide eyes, and she smiles at them politely because that's Summer.

A few of the guys have asked me, and I tell them she's my girlfriend.

It took Summer a few days to get used to the idea of people knowing our personal business, but after one long kiss and an assurance I would never let people bad mouth her, she finally told people the truth when they asked.

I walked past her dressing room tonight while she was talking to Brie Bella. I heard her telling Brie about how great of a kisser I am, and how lucky she was to be with me.

She doesn't even know. I'm the lucky one.

I almost let "I love you" slip, but I know even though I feel it, it isn't time to tell her.

Tonight, I'm fighting Fandango. They told me I'm supposed to dance with Summer again. That's fine with me.

I'm getting ready for the match. I haven't talked Summer all day, but she texted me earlier and said she couldn't wait for tonight.

Niether can I.

Time flies by, and once Fandango is on the run after the match I look at Summer.

She's playing her part, and the crowd is eating it up as I offer her my hand. She looks at me timidly, and gives me a sly smile before accepting.

I spin her around until she is in my arms, pressed against me. We're staring into eachother's eyes. The connection is almost too much, and I'm going to kiss her unless I do something.

So I dip her. Only for a moment, and then pull her back up. We're face to face again, and I'm having a hard time remembering that I'm Chris Jericho right now. Looking in her eyes, I'm getting lost. I can tell she is too.

Okay, pull yourself together Chris.

I remember now what I'm supposed to do. I smile, and wave her off.

The joke is on her, and the crowd goes nuts as I leave her throwing a tantrum in front of the announce table while I walk to the back.

Once backstage I'm getting my gear together when I hear a soft knock.

"Come in." I say and Summer opens to door with a huge smile on her face.

"That was so much fun!" she declares.

"Yeah," I agree before sitting my stuff down and walking over to her. I take her hands in mine and kiss her knuckles, "I almost forgot what I was doing, and kissed you."

I'm not trying to be seductive...okay, maybe I am.

"Really?" she asks.

In reply to her, I wrap her arms around my waist and wrap mine around her as well. I kiss her slowly, but passionately. I long to take our kiss further, but I know niether of us are ready for that.

And if what I hope is true, we'll have a very long time to take things to the next level.

So for now, I'll keep it safe and break the kiss before we get carried away.

"You riding to the hotel with me?" I ask.

"I thought I might." she says with a coy shrug.

Once we're back to the hotel Summer goes to her room and I go to mine. I'm laying outstreched on the bed with one arm propped behind my head when I hear a knock on my door.

With a sigh, a pull myself off the bed to answer the door. To my surprise, its the one person I want to see.

Summer.

"Hey babe, its late. What's wrong?" I ask her as I let her inside.

"Did I wake you up?" she asks timidly.

"No, I was just watching tv," I say as I grab the remote and mute the television.

Summer is dressed in sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Its bright pink and says "GULF SHORES" across the front. Her hair is braided to the side, and I've realized she wears her hair like that a lot to bed.

I also realize that I'm only wearing my boxers and I'm shirtless, and even though my wrestling gear is more revealing I somehow feel more exposed...

She sits on the bed, and bounces up and down a few times playfully. "I can't sleep." she says.

"You seem energetic." I say as I resume my laying postion on the bed.

"I want to tell you something." she says. Her voice sounds serious, but not quite. Its more...determined.

"Okay," I roll over and face her as she sits cross-legged beside me.

She takes a deep breath and exhales. The only light in the room is coming from the television.

"So, I've only been in one real relationship...ever." she says.

I'm a little surprised, but she's only twenty four. A lot less experienced than me...

"And, yes I loved him. We dated for a year and a half...almost two years, actually." She took another deep breath...let it out slowly.

I remain silent.

"I thought he was just as crazy about me as I was about him. Until I kept hearing rumors that he was cheating on me. I confronted him about them over and over again. This went on for about four months with him denying it. I believed him, I mean, we'd been together for such a long time...I just never thought..."

I put my hand on her knee, but I feel like if I say something she'll lose her nerve.

"Anyway, finally my family begged me to listen to them and end it. I was under so much pressure that I wound up breaking it off with him. I was heartbroken, but three days later I stopped by his place to get some of my things and caught him in bed with the girl he swore he wasn't cheating on me with."

She gave a sad smile.

"He eventually told me he got tired of waiting for..." she trailed off.

"For what?" I ask.

"For...ya know..."

I shake my head. I have no idea what she's talking about.

"He got tired of waiting for sex."

Uhh...I almost choked on air, seriously. She can't mean what I think she means.

"Are you..a...virgin?" I ask.

She gives me a sad smile, "No, Chris. I'm not a virgin."

She lays down on the bed beside me and stares at the ceiling.

"I'd been with Mack since I was nineteen, and we broke up right before I turned twenty one. I gave him my virginity, but I don't know something about it didn't feel right so I asked if we could wait before doing it again. He was mad at first, but then he said he loved me and understood."

I didn't care if she was a virgin or not, but somewhere deep down inside my prideful self it made me furious to think about another man touching her. Having her, holding her, and then betraying her.

"Guess its my own fault." she said with a humorless laugh as she rolled over to face me, "So...that's what I had to tell you."

One thing I had to know.

"So...are you waiting for marriage now, or just until you meet the right person?"

"Right person." she whispers.

The air is so thick with sexual energy, and I feel closer to Summer than ever before, but I know that no matter what my body is telling me, my heart is saying it's not time yet.

"Wanna watch tv?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah." she agrees and we roll on our bellies with our heads at the foot of the bed. I feel like a teenager, staying up all night with my girlfriend watching tv.

About an hour later its going on 2:00 AM, and I'm getting tired.

"Summer," I say, "Do you want to just sleep here tonight?"

I don't get an answer and I realize she has fallen asleep. I smile and shut the tv off. I drape my arm across her and bring her back against my chest. I fall asleep with the sweetest aroma of her freshly washed hair against me, and her easy breathing beneath my fingertips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I woke the next morning with Summer curled up next to me, and it was the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced.

I just watched her sleep.

Before long she opened her eyes, to find me looking at her.

"Did I fall asleep here?" she mumbled.

"Mmm hmm." I answered her before placing a kis on her nose.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight." I answer, "And we have to be on the road by nine. So you better get that butt in gear."

She groans in protest as she drags her sleepy body from my bed and heads to her own room.

When she's gone I start trying to get my things together, but all I manage to do is stare at the bed we shared last night.

I miss her and she just left my side.

I've got it bad, and I chuckle to myself before getting the rest of my stuff together and hopping in the shower.

I get dressed and roll my suitcase along behind me as I head to Summer's room to carry her things down to her bus.

We're about to be separated for ten days, and I don't know if I can stand the thought. I'm traveling overseas, and she's booked here with Fandango. We both agreed not to talk about it, but now as I'm standing here holding her in my arms...

I realize I don't want to go.

That isn't true. I do want to go. I love my job. I just want her to come with me.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Chris." she whispers into my ear.

"Me too, baby." I tell her.

I can't think of anything else to say.

That isn't true either. I know _exactly_ what I want to say, and I think now is the perfect time.

"Summer?"

She looks at me...

"I want to tell you something. I've wanted to tell you for a while...I love you."

There. I said it.

She smiles, through tears, and hugs my neck tightly, "I love you, too."

My heart feels like it could burst. Although, I already knew she loved me, hearing her say the actual words is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.

"I've been waiting to say that since...like the first time I saw you pretty much." I admit.

"Really?" she asks. Her arms are still wrapped tightly around me.

"Yeah." I bury my nose into her golden hair, but over her shoulder I see her driver signaling to his watch.

It is time to go.

I sigh, and pull away from her.

"Ten days." she says, trying to convince herself that she can make it that long without me.

"Ten days." I repeat.

"I can do this." she says.

I lean in for a kiss that has to last me a week and a half, and one last hug.

"I'll see you when I get back, and I'll call you when we land." I tell her as she boards the bus.

"I love you!" she calls to me.

"I love you too." I say and then blow her a kiss.

I stand and watch the bus pull away with the girl I love on it...

Ten days.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys, the first part of this chapter is told from Summer's POV. The second half is Chris:)**_

_**ALSO, There is a reference to my ONESHOT Wade/Layla story in this chapter. Its called "It Is You I Have Loved All Along" Check it out! Its been up for a while, but review and let me know whatcha think!**_

_**Much Love, K.**_

_**Chapter 12**_

I hold the phone closer to my ear as Chris is singing me to sleep. He sings me my favorite songs over and over each night until I can't keep her eyes open, and then we hang up. I always wake the next morning to a text from him.

I miss him so much, and I can't wait until he's home!

"Need me to sing another?" he asks when he finishes.

"No, I think I'm getting ready to doze off." I said quietly.

"Okay, hey, I love you."

"Love you more. Come home already!"

"Just two more days, I promise, and then I have five days off, and you have three."

"I know. I can't wait."

"Hey, what do you say we make the most of it, and we go somewhere together." he says.

"Like...a vacation? Just you and me?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"I'd love to."

And I really would. I don't care where we go. Just Chris and I alone together for three days. Sounds like Heaven.

"Okay good. We can leave the day after I get back. Sound good?" he asks.

"Yeah, but where will we go?"

"Just leave that to me." he says, and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Alright, well I'm nodding off so goodnight." I tell him.

"Goodnight baby, I love you." he tells me.

"I love you too, so so much!" I whisper back before we hang up.

I snuggle up to my pillow and imagine myself laying on Chris' chest. I fall asleep replaying the sound of Chris singing to me...

_**Chris.**_

I'm three thousand miles away from Summer. I've just finished singing her to sleep, her favorite song is "Don't Worry Baby" by The Beach Boys, and sometimes I sing it three or four times.

For a minute I wonder what it would be like to sing a baby to sleep...having a family is something I never thought of...until I met Summer.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a knock on the door.

I open it to find Wade on the other side.

"Come on in, buddy." I say as I open the door further for him.

"Thanks Chris. I just...I don't know. I need someone to talk to I guess." he says.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Its about Ryan..." he said.

I felt bad for him because I knew he and Ryback had been friends for a long time. That all changed a few months back when he had caught the aftermath of Ryan forcing himself on Layla.

Layla and Wade grew up together, nobody knew this until they'd showed up at RAW hand in hand with eachother.

They were happy, but Ryan was making Wade's private and personal life hell.

I let him boice his concerns, he told me it had gotten bad enough he was going to go to Vince. I said that was probably the best idea.

We talked for a little longer before he brought up Summer.

"So, I guess you two are pretty steady..." he said

"Yeah, I love her, man." I said. I knew there was a huge grin on my face. I couldn't help it.

"I'm happy for you, bro."

"Thanks. I'm happy for you and Layla too. I just wish Ryan would back off."

"Me too." he said, "So, are you thinking...marriage?"

"With Summer?" I smiled, "One day, if she'll have me."

"Wow, that's great man."

"I know. Being away from her is really messing me up." I laughed.

We talked for a little longer before Wade left. I started thinking up the details for my vacation with Summer. I wanted to take her somewhere where it would only be the two of us. Somewhere sucluded, but safe. Somewhere private where people wouldn't be chasing us with cameras, or following us for autographs.

I had a feeling this getaway would hold special meaning for us, and I didn't want anything to mess it up.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry I haven't updated for a few days! But I've had a lot going on.**_

_**Car broke down...is no longer drivable, so I'm stuck with a monthly payment for a total peice of crap!**_

_**Central AC in my house quit working in the middle of SUMMER in the midwest. Yeah. Awesome. Not.**_

_**ANNNDDDD, I went back to work :/, but hey desperate times, yo.**_

_**Anyways...I feel like this chapter borders on M rated...I'm so paranoid so the next chapter will be rated M. **_

_**Remember that M rated stories aren't shown in the basic searches. You have to search specifically for them. So use the "FOLLOW" button so you can be updated :-)**_

**Chapter 13**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Summer screams as she sees me across the parking lot. I drop my bags, and wait for her to run into my arms.

Her long, blonde ponytail is swinging wildly as she bounds into my arms.

"Missed you, so much!" she says as she squeezes me.

I laugh, "I missed you too."

Our night is spent packing, and getting away things ready for our vacation. She still doesn't know where we're going. I've kept it a secret from her. I want it to be a surprise.

We wake the next morning and drive to the airport, thankfully only one or two fans stop us, and we're soon on the plane in First Class, headed to our destination.

She falls asleep during the flight and I'm glad because it gives me a chance to make some more arrangements.

We're about to spend three days at a five star resort in the Rocky Mountains. I've heard her mention she vacationed there once as a child, and she loved it, and has always wanted to go back.

I can't wait to see her face when we get there.

We have a suite all to ourselves, very secluded, and private.

Perfect for what I have planned.

No, I'm not being perverted, but we've been together for a while now, and I think we're both finally ready to take things further in our relationship.

I want it to be special.

Very special. Considering the only other time she has slept with someone is when she lost her virginity.

She's probably never even...damn.

I'm getting lost in thoughts of Summer, so I try and pull myself together.

Eventually we land, and there's a gorgeous view of the mountains. We step off the plane and she looks around her. She takes in her surroundings before turning to me with a huge grin on her face.

"Chris...you brought us here? How did you know?" she asks.

"I heard you mention it before." I say coyly as we enter the airport.

We get our bags, and a private car picks us up and heads to the resort.

I had the urge to plan several activities, but then I thought better of the idea, and left our scheduale open.

Because who knows, maybe we'll just stay in, order room service, and sleep all day?

Maybe we'll go to the movies?

Ski?

I don't know, adn I don't care. I'm here with her and that is all that matters.

I love her so much.

Once we're settled in our room, we decide to get dressed up and go out to dinner.

God, I feel lucky walking into the restaraunt with Summer on my arm. I feel like every man in the place is looking at her, but she is looking at me.

It is almost like an out of body experience as time stands still, and she leans across the small table to kiss my lips in front of everyone.

Letting people know she is mine.

And that I'm her's.

Summer is very modest usually, but tonight her blouse is cut low, and I can see her cleavage. I try not to look, but I know she probably intended me to do exactly that.

It's stirring emotions inside me that I can't control.

I try to reign in my feelings as we head back to the room.

She showers, alone, and changes into her pajamas. Baggy sweats and a hometown football t-shirt. Damn that woman can make anything look sexy as hell.

I kiss her on the cheek before heading to the shower myself.

When I come out we snuggle up in bed, and watch tv until we fall asleep.

We don't do anything, but I know if I were to reach out and brush my fingertips across her hip it would set a fire in both of us, and we would lose control.

I want to, God how I want her, but I know its not time. This isn't the night...

But I know it will be soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I never want these few days to end. I want to be with her forever.

Did I just admit that to myself?

Yeah, forever.

Because I can't imagine my life without her.

I look at Summer and wonder what I was doing with my life before she danced her way into my heart.

I've imagined doing things with her that I never imagined with anyone else. LIke having little Chris Jerichos. Little blonde haired babies running around...

Yes, I know its a little early for that, but I've never been so sure of anyone in my life.

Tonight we're out to dinner again, and I have a surprise for Summer when we get back to our suite.

I've arranged for candles to be lit, red rose petals to be sprinkled on the floor, and wine to be brought in.

Tonight may be "the night" and I want everything to be perfect. The thought has of course crossed my mind that tonight might not be "the night", and in that case its all just a romantic attempt by me to win her over even more.

Dinner is ending, but I'm enjoying every little moment I have with her. And I'm opening up about myself, telling her things I know I've never told anyone, ever.

This girl, she's the one.

On the way back to the resort she's sitting beside me, talking away, unaware that I literally have butterflies in my stomach at the thought of how the night could end. Myabe she has butterflies too?

I don't know. I have no idea, ugh I'm so nervous.

I don't want to push her.

We've gotten so close...

Its the moment of truth as we stand outside the door. I slide the keycard in and slowly open the door, letting her go in ahead of me.

She doesn't speak as she looks around, taking in the sight of the candlelit room.

Rose petals cover the floor, and a few are strewn on the bed.

I'm standing behind her, wringing my hands because I can't see her face.

Finally she turns around, and walks slowly to me.

She touches my cheek with her fingertips, and draws me closer to place her lips on mine.

She kisses me hungrily, and I allow myself to fall into her embrace.

To get lost in the moment.

"I love you, Chris." she breathes when we break apart.

"I love you too." I whisper against her neck as I move my lips there to kiss her pulse point.

She buries her fingers in my hair. I can feel her breath rise and fall.

I swoop her up in my arms and lay her down on the bed. I hover over her body for a moment, just looking down at her, looking up at me.

Its unreal how much I love her. And how much I want her right now.

I brace myself over her on the bed, and we begin kissing again. This time more slowly, as we let our passion seep into every move we make.

"Summer?" I whisper with my lips still grazing her's.

"Yes."

"Summer, I-"

"Yes, Chris." she says and I know it was meant to be an answer the first time.

Yes, she's ready.

Yes, this is the night.

Yes, she gives me permission.

Yes.

I let my hand slide under her shirt, and lift it over her head. Her cheeks blush crimson, but she doesn't move a muscle. Just stares openly at me.

I lift my own shirt over my head, and she reaches out to run her fingertips down my chest.

I've been shirtless in front of her so many times.

Shirtless in front of the world every week, but tonight I feel heat creep up my neck at the intimacy of the moment.

Soon, the remainder of our clothing is discarded.

I know without a doubt now that Summer is the single most beautiful woman in the world. Her body is perfection, and it fits with mine like we were made for eachother.

I'm placing kisses all over her body, running my fingers through her hair, showing attention to a woman who hasn't had nearly enough.

Definitely not as much as she deserves.

She shivers when I touch all the right places, and I find myself shivering as well.

She places her lips against my shoulder, and my blood rushes.

"Summer," I whisper, "Are you sure?" I want to be sure its what she wants, because I don't want her to have any regrets about this.

"I'm sure." she whispers, as she tries to catch her breath.

My hand slides lower until I find what I seek. Its like my body is on autopilot. I'm not sure what my hands are doing.

I'm so focused on Summer, her breath, her movements, her face...the beat of her heart.

It seems as if our minds and hearts are connected by a force we can't see, can't even understand. All I know is that the moment our bodies become one is the first time in my life I've ever felt complete.

Her breath catches in her throat and she gasps. Although I was careful, the feeling comes as a shock to her.

I begin to move carefull, taking my time and whispering in her ear that I promise to make it feel better.

And I do.

Soon enough she is shuddering all around me, as our legs and bodies are entwined. Its too much and soon I'm falling over the edge with her.

"I love you," I whisper in her ear as I pull her on top of my chest.

"I love you, too." is her reply.

One thing is for sure, after tonight there is no going back and I'm never letting her go.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ever since our vacation together a month ago, Summer and I have only grown closer. She now rides with me in my bus, and even though my contract is over in a few weeks, I still plan on keeping her close.

When we made love, it was like our souls became one. Its just-hard to explain, really.

And, I don't like to brag, well actually yes I do, but she confirmed that I am indeed the best in the world at what I do.

She has made me a better person. It sounds so corny, but she has completed me.

I really didn't know what I was missing until she came along.

Tonight on RAW I have a match against Rob Van Dam.

I'm still not sure how it will play out, although I have an idea. They want me to put him over since he's just returned to the company.

I don't really have a problem with that, but I still hate to lose.

Tomorrow is SMACKDOWN tapings, and my last night with WWE for a while...

It is always bittersweet when I take leave.

Fozzy is touring again, though, and so I need to be with them. Sometimes I feel like my heart is torn in two.

Wrestling, and music.

I love them both. They're both a huge part of who I am as a person, even though so much of who I am now has to do with Summer.

I have some huge decisions to make...soon.

Suddenly, I'm pulled from my thoughts by a pair of small hands massaging my shoulders from behind.

I smile because it can only be one person.

"Why are you so tense?" she says to me.

"Just thinking about things."

"Your match?" she asks.

"Yeah..." I lie. I don't want to worry her.

Tomorrow night is going to be special for both of us, and I don't want anything else on her mind until then.

I sigh, and turn around to take her in my arms.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I ask. I know she will say yes, but really she doesn't have any idea how much.

"Hmmm...this much?" she asks playfully as she plants a kiss on my lips.

"How much was that?" I raise an eyebrow and lean in for another heart-stopping kiss.

This goes on until they tell me its time for my match. She kisses me for luck, and I'm off to Gorilla.

I know she will be watching backstage.

And it occurs to me that I finally have the chance to shown off for a special person, instead of just for everyone in general.

I make my entrance and as I'm standing in the ring I look directly into the camera and wink.

It is for her.

Its all for her.

I lose the match as intended, and despite knowing how the match would end, I'm still pissed.

I'm angry, but I try and calm myself down before I reach Summer.

Most of my rage has dissipated as she comes walking up to me, but I know she can still see the anger in my features. I can't help it.

I wanted to go out with a win. I know I'll be back eventually, but I hate leaving for hiatus on a loss, and that's the way it has been the last few times.

Damn, I am so mad.

I take a few breaths and look into Summer's eyes. I think about tomorrow night, and the special plans I have for her, and soon my anger fades away.

After tomorrow, both of our lives will change forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Well, tonight was my last night working with WWE for a while. Now, its time for a little rest before heading out on tour with Fozzy. This is Tuesday, and I'm heading out on Thursday. It's a quiet night, and despite being summertime, its chilly outside.

Summer and I are going for a walk, and I'm fiddling with the small box in my pocket.

I'm nervous.

She can't tell anything is wrong as we walk along silently.

I want her to come with me on tour. I know she may just come if I simply ask her to, but that would mean letting go of her career, and taking a hiatus from WWE. She has worked so hard, and just finally got called up.

I don't want to leave her without a promise.

So I have this ring in my pocket because I know I love her, and I know I need her, and I want her to wait for me.

This ring is a promise that when I'm back from this tour, we will be together...forever.

Until then, she can stay here and further her dreams knowing that I belong to her.

I've never wanted anything more than I want this with her.

We find ourselves at a park, and the area is lit up with several street lights. Other people are idling by as I pull her to a stop.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

I don't reply. Instead, I pull her in for a kiss.

She chuckles a bit when we pull apart, "What was that for?"

"Because I love you." I answer her.

Before she can say anything I place a finger to her lips.

"Summer, can I ask you something important?"

"Of course," she smiles.

"Okay, do you think I'm "The One"?" I ask.

She cups my cheek in her hand, "I've never been more sure of anything. I love you."

"I feel the same way about you. I love you, and I know I want to be with you. That's why I was wondering..."

I get down on one knee on the sidewalk, and pull the little box from my pocket.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of marrying me?"

I open the box, and present her with the ring. It belonged to her grandmother, and when I called and asked for permission to do this, her mother mentioned it has always been Summer's dream to wear her grandmother's wedding rings.

She is staring down at the box.

Tears begin falling down her cheeks.

She hasn't said anything.

"Summer?"

Her eyes meet mine for one brief moment before sliding back down to the ring.

"Is that my grandma's ring?" she asks with confusion.

I nod my answer.

"Summer, I'm hoping to get an answer here..." I smile, but when I look in her eyes I feel my smile fade quickly.

"Summer?" I stand up, and place my hands on her shoulders.

"Chris, I- I'm sorry...I can't. I just-I love you, but I can't marry you!" she frees herself from my grasp and runs away into the night.

"Summer! Wait!" I call, and run after her but she is gone.

She's gone.

Gone.

And I'm left standing here with an engagement ring in my hand, my heart on the ground, and wondering what the hell just happened.

I walk back to the hotel to find she still isn't in our room. I toss the ring box on the bed, and call her cell phone. I get her voicemail.

"Summer, I'm sorry...what happened? Lets talk. Where are you? I love you, baby."

I try to call a few hundered more times as I pace the room. Its going on 2 am and Summer never came back.

My phone buzzes, and its Layla.

_Summer is here in my room. She told me not to text you, but I wanted you to know she was safe. What happened between you two? She won't talk to me! Just keeps crying._

Summer crying? I guess asking her to marry me was a huge mistake. I can't fix it unless she lets me talk to her.

I decide to go to Layla's room and see her.

Layla answers the door, and I step inside. Summer's eyes go wide when she sees me.

I sit down, and begind pouring my heart out, asking her whats wrong. What happened...she doesn't say a word, and her eyes are red from crying.

Finally, I lose my temper and slam my hand down on the counter. Summer jumps, and looks up at me.

The room goes slient again.

"Chris." she whispers. Her voice is still Heaven to my ears.

But suddenly it feels like the end.

Like the last time I'll ever hear it.

"I can't marry you, Chris. I'm just not ready..."

"Okay, that's fine. We don't have to get married now or ever! Its whatever you want, baby! Just don't give up on us right now because I made a mistake and jumped the gun!"

"No, Chris. You desreve to get married. You deserve to be happy. You deserve the best." she sighed.

"What are you saying?" I ask.

"I want you to find someone who can make you happy." she says.

"You make me happy!" I tell her.

"For now, Chris. But not forever."

"Summer I want my life to be with you!"

She looks me in the eyes as another tear slips down her cheek, "I don't."

My world spins out of control, and I know I've just lost everything I ever wanted...

Its over.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Another split chapter. First half is Chris, and the second is Summer.**_

_**Enjoy & Review!**_

**Chapter 17**

I slip my cell phone back into my pocket. Summer still isn't answering the phone. I'm leaving today, already gone in fact. I just wanted to say goodbye to her...guess she just can't talk to me anymore.

Yesterday passed by in a blur.

Last night was pure hell.

And this morning isn't much better.

I'm on the bus with the boys, we're headed to the first of 15 US cities on this tour.

I have my dark sunglasses on because my head is killing me.

I wasn't lying when I told Summer that I drink alone.

I used to.

And last night I started again.

It's easier to keep drinking when no one is there to tell you you've had enough.

Like last night, when the bartender refused to fill my glass again, and I smashed the small glass against the cherry wood counter. It broke into pieces, and cut my hand.

I look down and examine the four stitches.

Stupid.

I was paying for it this morning. The hangover from Hell, and a throbbing right hand.

I can't make myself get it together.

I'm not in the right mindset for this tour, I'm still with Summer in my mind, and I miss her.

And it hurts so bad because it isn't just distance between us now...she told me it was over.

Was there someone else? No.

I know there wasn't. I know she loved, loves, me.

I _feel_ it.

But, she's gone.

I stare out the window as the towns, and buildings, and fields pass by. It doesn't mean a thing.

Our love was a sinking ship, and it pulled me down under the water.

And now I'm drowning.

And I can't make it stop. I feel like it will never stop.

_**Summer**_

It's been about a month since he left.

I've been keeping my head up.

Not letting anyone see how much I'm hurting. How much I just want to curl up into a ball and die.

I don't know how much people know, but they know something and I wonder if Layla told anyone?

After all, she heard the whole thing.

I wouldn't blame her if she did, I mean, who wants to hold that inside?

As I walk through the halls of the arena I can feel people staring, or worse, avoiding eye contact. They know Chris is gone, and I'm still here.

Maybe they can see it on my face?

Thankful to be alone in my dressing room, I sigh and begin taking off my ring attire. I throw it on my suitcase and stare at it blankly.

All I can think about is Chris.

You know that old saying "If you love someone, you'll let them go." well that's what I had to do with Chris.

He's too good for me.

He treated me like a queen, and I love him so much.

But when I stared down at my grandma's ring, it just sort of hit me that it would never work with us because one day he would wake up and realize he could do so much better. I couldn't handle that. I don't want to have my heart broken like that.

Although, I don't see how it could be worse than this.

So, in the end I saved us both a lot of time and effort by refusing his proposal.

I wanted to say yes, and there's a part of me, deep down that knows I'll never be with anyone as wonderful as Chris.

I miss him so much, this hurts so BAD!

Suddenly, I look down to see my hand bleeding freely. My palm, stained red.

"Summer!", Layla's voice is ringing in my ears.

I hold up my hand and stare at her blankly.

"Oh my God! What happened?" she shouts.

I see Wade's big frame fill my doorway, and Layla is yelling at him to get one of the trainers.

I look up and see that I put my hand through the full length mirror hanging on the wall.

I don't really remember doing it...and I glance down at the blood flowing from my hand, and down my arm.

All of the sudden I feel dizzy...too dizzy to stand...I...

"Summer!" Layla's voice pulls me back, and I stare into her big brown eyes.

"Lay, I just want him back." I mumbled, unable to stop myself from confessing the truth.

She smooths a hand over my long hair, "I know, Summer...I know."

The trainer appears, and begins getting me fixed up.

The pain in my hand is nothing compared to the pain in my heart.

It's jagged, its rough, searing, and it's scary.

It's fightening to hurt this bad.

To miss something you held in your hands, and willingly gave up because of your own fears.

Chris, what have I done?


	18. Chapter 18

_**I seriously just want to thank my faithful reviewers for this story. **_

_**DrunkonJerichohol, LadyEvil21, 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess, RockyCodyAjWadeWifey21.**_

_**You guys review just about every single chapter, and I always look forward to reading your opinions! Thank You**_

_**This is another split chapter for your reading pleasure :) First half is Chris, second is Summer.**_

**Chapter 18**

_**Summer**_

Last night was the last straw!

He text me, and told me happy birthday.

I was doing fine, I was trying to move on! I could finally go a few days without crying. I was trying to forget...but then he had to text me...

To say that I wasn't happy would be a lie. An awful lie.

It made me finally come to my senses, though.

I have to tell him I'm sorry.

I love him. I'll always love him, and I was a fool for acting the way I did. I've regretted it ever since he walked out of Layla's room that night.

I'm miserable, and I don't want to go on like this. I need him to know I'm sorry.

I wouldn't blame him if he refused to even see me, but I have to try.

"What are you doing?" Layla asks as she sits up in the hotel bed beside me.

"I'm going to Kansas City."

"Excuse me? Why?!" she asks as she swings her tanned legs over the edge of the bed.

"I have to see Chris."

At this, Layla stops and stares blankly at me.

"I just need to see him, Lay. I have to tell him I'm sorry..."

She is silent for a moment before speaking quietly, "Summer, its been almost two months..."

"I know. I just have to apologize, and hope he accepts. I don't expect anything more."

"Okay, but its 6 am..." she says groggily.

"I know, and if I'm going to get there in time for the concert, I have to leave now."

I pick up my suitcase, and kiss her cheek, "Wish me luck." I say before walking out the door.

**Chris**

The guys tell me it is time to start moving on, but I can't even glance at another woman.

Night after night women are throwing themselves at me.

I just want Summer.

I've stopped trying to rationalize what happened, and I've realized she's never coming back, but the pain...the pain is still fresh.

I don't think I'll ever be over her. Yes, I know someday it will hurt less.

But I'll always feel the loss.

Like a part of me is gone.

Yesterday was her birthday.

Stupid me, I tried to call her. I knew she wouldn't answer, but I still had to try.

I wanted to leave a voicemail, but...I didn't.

Instead, just before midnight I text her and said, "Happy Birthday, Summer."

She didn't reply.

A part of me wonders if she changed her number.

Tonight we're playing in Kansas City. The show is in a few minutes, and I need to get out there...

I sigh, and toss my phone onto the counter.

Maybe its time to move on...

As I'm standing, looking down at the crowd, all I can think of is her, and I literally push the thoughts of her away, and get down to business. I'm a man, and its time to start acting like it!

Tonight starts the rest of my life.

My life without..._her_. I know she's never coming back to me.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Okay guys, we are nearing the end of this story and I'm sad. BUT, I want to write a story featuring Jon Moxley aka Dean Ambrose. **_

_**And before you roll your eyes and say "Just another girl fangirling over the Shield, or fangirling over Dean.**_

_**NO.**_

_**I'm not even a Shield fan...at all. I did know about "Jon Moxley" Jonathan Good, and was intriqued when he came to WWE as Ambrose.**_

_**So what do you think? **_

_**It would be Ambrose/OC...**_

_**Give me your feedback and opinions, PLEASE!**_

**Chapter 19**

As I'm singing my way through our songs, I begin to actually enjoy it for the first time in a long time. I feel a calm wash over me as we begin the first lyrics of "_Sandpaper"_.

Pretty soon I'm really feeling it.

Rocking like I used to before.

I'm looking out over the crowd, and I start to scan the front row.

Who knows, maybe the girl that will help me get over Summer is sitting out there.

Suddenly, my eyes land on beautiful long, blonde hair. The girl is turned away from me in the front row, and I roll my eyes.

Of course there would be a girl here that would remind me of her, just when I was starting to feel better.

When the woman turns around, my heart stops.

_Summer._

What is she doing here?

I keep singing, and move away from her as I try to make my brain work again.

But damn, I know I can't stop myself from staring her way, and soon, my feet travel back towards her.

I'm staring down at her as my mouth recites the lyrics to my song...

Her eyes meet with mine, and she smiles up at me.

I can't do this!

The rest of the show flies by in a blur, and yet drags on for an eternity!

Finally its over, and as we are making our exit I reach down an pull Summer up on stage, guiding her by the hand into the back.

No words are spoken as my bandmates eye us curiously, and I lead her to my dressing room.

She goes in first, and I take a deep breath before walking in and closing the door behind me.

We stare at eachother for a long time, standing far apart.

A tear escapes her eye, and I see her lip quivering, and although it breaks my heart I won't give in. I won't show her how much she hurt me.

"Chris..." she whispers.

"What are you doing here, Summer?"

"I'm sorry." she says.

The words catch me off gaurd. It wasn't what I was expecting to hear.

I cross my arms over my chest, and lean back against the door.

"Sorry?"

"Yes. I was so wrong. I just- didn't understand how someone like me could make someone like you happy for forever. You're too good for me."

"That wasn't for you to decide! How could you do that to me? Just cut me out of your life like it was nothing?! I loved you!" I shout at her.

Somehow we've managed to bring ourselves only inches apart now.

"Loved?" she whispers in a tiny voice that make me want to wrap her up in my arms.

"What?" I don't understand...

"Loved, as in...past tense? You don't love me anymore? At all?"

I want to answer. To tell her that of course I still love her! But I don't.

God help me, I don't say a word.

She bites her lip as tears flow freely, and I feel like the heel I am as I watch her run from the room.

Then, she's gone again and I'm alone.

I couldn't tell her I still love her.

Couldn't because...it hurts too much to admit.

I know that's a stupid reason for letting the love of your life go, but hey, sometimes I'm a stupid guy.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys! This is the final chapter *tear* I actually just sat and stared at my laptop when this was finished. I love Summer and Chris and I will definitely write more stories about them!**_

_**I hope you like it, please review and tell me your thoughts!**_

_**You guys are what kept me going, and inspired me along the way :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 20**

I'm a jackass.

Yep.

I'm a jackass for letting her go, making her cry, watching her walk away again and doing nothing to stop it.

I had her right in front of me. The girl I've been dreaming of seeing again for two months. The girl whose face I've been seeing at every stoplight, store window, and hotel. The girl I've missed like crazy. The girl I love. Summer.

I had her right there, close enough to touch, to kiss, to hold...close enough to make things right.

And I turned her away.

I regret it, but I was at a loss. I couldn't find words to say what I meant.

Yes, I know...the infamous Chris Jericho couldn't articulate his feelings.

I was a fool.

Did she break my heart, yes, but I should have heard her out, excepted her apology. I know Summer, and there had to be a reason she refused my proposal, and broke things off between us.

I know her, I know her better than anyone. Thats why it hurt me so much knowing that whatever the reason was she left me, it had to be something she kept within herself, something I never saw, never picked up on.

That stings.

I want her back.

I'm fooling myself trying to make myself believe I'll ever be happy without her.

Damn it all, I'm going after her!

"Summer!" I yell as I run out into the hall, I run as fast as I can to the exit. My necklace is swinging wildly and I reach up and wrap my hand around it to keep it steady.

"Chris, hey, stop bro."

I turn to see Rich standing behind me.

"She said to give this to you..." he holds out a folded piece of paper.

I quickly take it from him, and begin unfolding it.

_Dear Chris,_

_If you change your mind, and want to talk I'm staying at the Hilton by the airport. Room 403._

_-Summer_

My breath catches in my throat as I look up at Rich, unsure what to do.

"Why the hell are you still standing there? Go talk to the girl!" he tells me as he claps me on the shoulder.

I don't have to be told twice.

I run outside and hail a cab. My heart is beating wildly as the cab speeds towards the hotel.

I'm wringing my hands. I'm nervous. I know she won't turn me away, but I'm just not sure what to say.

We've both done a good job of screwing up this relationship.

Once we arrive at the hotel I pay the cab driver, and stand in the parking lot staring blankly up at the 4th floor.

The elevator ride os the longest, but shortest of my life...

And once I'm standing in front of room 403, I find myself unable to move. I can't even knock on the door.

What if...

No, I'm not going to stand here in the hallway like some jerk, wondering about the "what ifs".

So I knock...

The door swings open.

"Chris. I wasn't sure you'd really come."

We're acting like strangers. Like exes, and I hate it.

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out, and in that split second I know exactly how to tell her everything I want her to know.

I step forward and gently push her inside the room, wrapping my arms around her waist, and pressing my lips to her's.

I kick the door closed with my foot, and back her against it. I ravage her mouth with mine, as I hold her body as close as possible.

She moans when my lips find her neck, "Chris. I've missed you so much." she breaths out.

"I missed you too." I mumble against her lips.

"I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." she says as she clutches my shirt.

I pull away and stare into her gorgeous eyes, "What happened, Summer? What happened?"

"I was scared, and stupid. I never thought you'd love me forever. I thought I wasn't good enough, and that you'd eventually fall out of love with me."

"No-" I start to object but she presses a finger to my lips.

"Please, baby, let me get this out. I was just trying to save us both the pain of that, thats why I couldn't say yes. Thats why I broke it off, and ignored you. I thouight that eventually you would move on, and be happy again...find the person you're meant to be with."

"I'm meant to be with you." I say calmly as I raise my eyebrows and look into her eyes.

"I know, and I hate that I've wasted this much time with us. Can we please start over?" she asks.

My Summer.

"I'm at fault here too. I was just trying to give you your space, but I should have chased you down, and then you would have had a chance to explain all this before."

She sighs, and smiles, and wipes her tears.

"I love you so much, Chris. I really do." She puts a hand to her heart, "It has hurt so much, so bad."

I lean down and kiss the spot where her hand was, "I know how you feel. I've been hurting the same way. I can't live without you."

She tangles her fingers in my hair as I move my lips up to her neck, and to her lips again.

"So what now?" she asks.

"I'm never letting you go again is what." I tell her, and she rewards me with a beautiful smile.

"I have a question, and feel free to say no, or tell me if its innappropriate." she says.

"What?"

She wraps her arms around my neck, and looks me in the eyes.

"Do you still wanna marry me?"

"Of course I do."

"Okay, good." she says and lays her head on my chest.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to marry you, and I was just making sure it was still on the table."

I smile, bite my lip, and do an inner fist pump.

"I just happen to have something to prove that I want to marry you." I say as I reach in my pocket.

I've been carrying this ring in my pocket for the past two months. Everywhere I go.

I show her the ring, and she tears up again, "What do you say?"

"Isn't too soon? We just got back together." she laughs through her tears.

"Baby, I'm not wasting another damned minute of our life. If you want to marry me, just say yes, and we can worry about details later."

"YES!" she shouts and flings herself into my arms.

She finally puts on her grandmother's ring, and I finally get her to myself forever.

I'm a lucky guy. I tried not to, but I guess I really did fall for Summer.


End file.
